LETS SAY IT WITH SONGS
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Kumpulan story tentang wonkyu dalam bentuk lagu, so tiap chapter bakal berbeda. but still WONKYU.
1. Chapter 1

HOLLABACK GIRL

(Gwen Steffani – Hollaback Girl)

Qtalita again

.

.

Wonkyu NC

.

.

Naughty me

.

Yeoja itu berjalan angkuh di tengah kawanannya, rambut coklat panjangnya terurai, melayang seakan ada angin yang selalu berhembus di hadapannya, wajah putih pucatnya membuat bibir merah alaminya terpancar, kontras.

Tubuh semampai itu terbalut pakaian sekolah berwarna biru, dengan rok khas diatas lutut.

"Kyu, Changmin menatapmu lagi"

Yeoja yang dipanggil 'Kyu' itu menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh sekilas pada seorang namja yang tengah bermain basket di lapangan sekolah, Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan langkah anggun ia berjalan sendirian, menahan 'kawanannya' agar tetap berada di tempatnya.

Semua mata tertuju ke sisi lapangan, dimana Kyuhyun berjalan santai. 2 sosok rupawan ada disana, Changmin, sang kapten basket dengan senyuman mautnya dan Kyuhyun, yeoja dengan 1001 pengagum, penakluk lelaki hanya dengan lirikan matanya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan memiringkan kepalanya di depan Changmin.

"Wow, hai beauty..good morning"

Changmin melempar bolanya asal, Kyuhyun bisa menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar kuat dari tubuh jangkung di depannya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun merogoh tasnya, mengobrak abrik isinya dan..

Sreet..

Sreet..

Aroma buah menyapa penciuman Changmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dengan karyanya.

"Eum, lain kali tolong bersihkan tubuhmu jika ingin menyapaku" ucapnya angkuh, ia melipat lengan di depan dadanya lalu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Changmin yang kini menjadi bahan candaan sahabat-sahabat dan seisi sekolah yang memperhatikannya.

Changmin hanya bisa menggeram dalam diamnya.

...

Tak ada yang tidak mengenal seorang Cho Kyuhyun di sekolah itu, yeoja itu selain seorang primadona, ia juga anak dari pemilik yayasan, penguasa sesungguhnya. Ia tidak akan segan-segan mengusir siapa saja yang mengganggu jalannya atau tempatnya di kantin, membully siapapun yang ia tidak sukai.

Sosok angkuh dalam kesempurnaan pahatan Tuhan, ia nyaris tidak memiliki cela dari segi fisik, ia cantik, sangat. Sudah banyak namja yang patah hati karenanya, namja yang mendekatinya juga bukanlah namja biasa, seperti barusan, Changmin, namja tampan, anak pengusaha besar di Seoul, pemain basket dan banyak lagi kelebihan yang bisa diambil dari namja bermarga Shim itu.

Tapi, apalah artinya semua itu di balik mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Bullshit!

Atau seorang Jung Yunho, supermodel dengan rahang tegas dan kulit eksotis, namja yang sudah tergila-gila dengan Kyuhyun sejak namja itu pindah dari Amerika. Lalu apa yang Yeoja kita lakukan padanya? Baru seminggu Yunho menginjakkan kaki di Seoul, ia kembali meminta orang tuanya untuk mengirim dirinya pulang ke Amerika, alasannya? Selusin telur mentah di kepala seorang Jung Yunho cukup dijadikan alasan.

Seperti pagi itu, ketika Kyuhyun hendak masuk ke dalam kelasnya, di pintu geser itu berdiri seseorang, seseorang yang tidak asing bagi Kyuhyun, satu-satunya namja yang bisa menaklukkan dirinya, Donghae, sang kakak.

Namja dengan wajah kekanakan itu berdiri dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya kesal, sementara sang adik bergegas memeluknya.

"oppa.." Manjanya.

"Aiisshh jangan memelukku, aku sedang kesal"

Kyuhyun cemberut, ia mempoutkan bibirnya, Donghae memutar bola matanya jengah, ia buru-buru mencubit pipi adiknya sambil tersenyum, takut jika yeoja itu malah menangis dan berakhir dengan hukuman untuknya.

"Hehehehe, oppa bercanda"

Beberapa pasang mata ikut tersenyum melhat interaksi kedua kakak beradik itu. jangan salah, beberapa malah berharap mereka bisa bersama dalam sebuah 'hubungan' namun itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Donghae sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih, yeoja mungil dengan senyum lebar dan berambut pirang, yeoja yang menjadi salah satu 'kawanan' Kyuhyun, mungkin lebih tepatnya sebagai mata-mata pribadi Donghae atas perbuatan adiknya selama ia tidak disampingnya, yeoja yang diawal pagi memperingatkan Kyuhyun tentang Lee Hyukjae, atau biasa Kyuhyun panggil dengan sebutan Hyukkie eonnie.

"Donghae oppaaa.. Kyunnieee.."

Baru dibicarakan, yeoja itu sudah muncul dengan senyuman khasnya, ia memeluk Kyuhyun gemas sebelum mengecup pipi Donghae, aturan? Ayolah, apa aturan juga berlaku bagi seorang Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya? Tentu tidak.

"Chagiii.. ada apa eoh? Wajahmu terlihat senang sekali" Donghae merangkul sang kekasih. Kyuhyun mencebil.

"Ah, iya, Kyunnie, appamu datang, tadi aku berpapasan dengannya"

"Hah? Appa? Yippiee.." Kyuhyun melompat girang, entah kenapa setiap akan bertemu appanya ia akan sesenang ini, padahal tadi pagi mereka sarapan bersama.

"Ck, senang sekali eoh?" Donghae mengacak poni adiknya.

"Yak! Tentu saja Oppa, apa kau juga tidak senang appa ada disini?" Kyuhyun merapikan poninya, membiarkan surai coklatnya berjatuhan di dahinya.

"Biasa saja, dia appamu bukan appaku" Ucap Donghae pelan. Hyukkie mengusap lengan kekasihnya, meminta Donghae agar kembali tersenyum.

"yak, oppa.. kenapa kau berkata seperti itu" Kyuhyun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. Donghae menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya kau ke ruangannya Kyu, sepertinya dia menunggumu, tidak ada alasan lain selain bertemu denganmu"

Donghae menarik Hyukkie masuk ke dalam kelas, sementara Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah tertekuknya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ruang yang biasanya di tempati sang ketua yayasan jika sedang berkunjung, dan tempat itu pula yang sudah menjadi tempat kedua Kyuhyun untuk bertemu appanya selain dirumah.

Selama melintasi koridor sekolah, wajah Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya menghasilkan bermacam-macam mimik menarik, mulai dari menggerutu tidak jelas, lalu sedih dengan kata-kata Donghae sebelumnya.

"Apa Donghae Oppa belum menerima appa?" Lirihnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat, ia tidak ingin berfikiran macam-macam.

Tok tok tok.

Cklek.

Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya saat membuka pintu berplitur kecoklatan di sudut koridor, sedikit terpencil untuk ukuran ruang kantor.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, sang appa berdiri di depan jendela, membelakangi pintu. Kyuhyun menutup pintunya kembali lalu berlari kecil memeluk appanya.

"Appaaaa.." Manjanya menyamankan tubuh di punggung sang appa.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas lagi eoh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia semakin memeluk erat appanya, namja bertubuh tinggi itu berbalik, memeluk Kyuhyun juga.

"Kyunnie.."

"..."

"Hari ini kau harus dihukum, kau meninggalkan appa eoh?"

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Appa, apa Hae oppa masih.."

"Sstt, tenang saja, suatu saat nanti dia pasti menerima"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia menyentuh kumis appanya lalu menariknya perlahan.

"Kau terlihat lebih tua dengan kumis ini"

Sang appa tertawa, ia menaikkan Kyuhyun ke atas mejanya, mendudukkannya sementara ia berdiri di depan kyuhyun, meletakkan lengan-lengannya di masing-masing sisi Kyuhyun.

"Tadi appa Cho menghubungiku, kalau anaknya ini, kembali berulah di sekolah, benarkah itu?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa aku senakal itu 'appa'?" Kyuhyun menekankan kata 'appa' selaras dengan dadanya yang ia busungkan ke arah namja yang sedari tadi ia panggil 'appa'.

"ugh, kau menggoda appa"

"Kkk, atau haruskah aku memanggilmu, Siwon 'appa'?" Kyuhyun menggesekkan lututnya pada selangkangan Siwon, menggerakkannya naik turun hingga 'sesuatu' dibalik celana Siwon mengeras.

"Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar"

Siwon membanting tubuh Kyuhyun membelakanginya dengan bokong sejajar dengan selangkangannya, Siwon menggesekkan tubuhnya naik turun, ia juga menarik rambut Kyuhyun hingga wajah Kyuhyun mendongak dengan mulut membuka basah.

Kyuhyun merintih..

"Ghhh.. Oppaa.."

"Ssstt.. tidak ada 'Oppa' seminggu ini chagi, ingat?"

Siwon kembali membalik Kyuhyun, melebarkan selangkangan yeojanya. Tangan besarnya meremas kewanitaan Kyuhyun dengan gemas dan cepat.

"Appahh.." Kyuhyun mendesah, ia membuka kancing seragamnya, menurunkan tali branya hingga lengan.

"Ugh.. Kyunnie, apa yang kau inginkan dari appa eoh?" Siwon menjilati permukaan dada Kyuhyun yang terpampang di depan matanya, menjilati nipple yang masih terbungkus, menggigitnya, menggoda setiap inci tubuh atas Kyuhyun. Sementara tangannya tidak berhenti meremas titik kenikmatan Kyuhyun naik turun.

"Siwon appah.. le-lebih kerasss.. aaaahhh.."

"Seperti ini eoh?"

Siwon menurunkan restleting celananya, mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras sempurna, menggesekkan dengan lembut pada permukaan kewanitaan Kyuhyun, menekan-nekannya dari balik panties Kyuhyun.

"kau inginkan ini eoh?" Goda Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun semakin menempel padanya.

"Uugghhh.. get'em really close, pleaseee appaaa.." Kyuhyun meraung tidak tahan, kakinya ia lingkarkan di perut Siwon, menariknya hingga kejantanan Siwon sedikit melesak masuk bersama pantiesnya.

"Anak appa sangat nakal, kau perlu dihukum" Siwon menyeringai, melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar di kerah kemejanya.

...

Donghae duduk melamun di dalam kelasnya. Hyukkie yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini menepuk lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Wae?"

"..."

Hyukkie mengelus lengan Donghae lembut, ia tersenyum tulus saat Donghae malah kembali diam.

"Kau masih tidak menerima appa Kyuhyun?"

Donghae berbalik, menatap Hyukkie dnegan wajah kesal.

"Berhentilah memanggil makhluk itu 'appa' Grrr.." Gerutunya yang membuat Hyukkie mau tidak mau tertawa.

"Kau hanya cemburu chagi" Hyukkie menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lengan terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Mwo? Aku? Cemburu? Yak! Kyuhyun itu adikku, mana mungkin aku cemburu" Donghae memiringkan tubuhnya, berbicara dengan menghadap yeoja pemikat hatinya itu.

"Bukan itu, kau cemburu jika Kyuhyun dekat dengan namja lain selain dirimu dan Appa Cho bukan?"

"..."

Donghae terdiam. Giginya merapat, mulutnya terkunci.

"Sudah kuduga" Decih Hyukkie.

"Apa?"

"Kau, kau cemburu hihihihi"

"Berhenti terkikik, Ya ya ya, aku cemburu"

"..."

Hyukkie hanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tidak puas atas jawaban sulung Cho itu.

"Aiish, okay, appa memang menyetujui hubungan mereka, menikahkan mereka bukanlah hal yang aneh, hanya saja, kenapa mereka harus bertemu di sekolah? Dan panggilan macam apa itu? Appa? Ya ampun"

Tawa Hyukkie meledak, ia tidak lagi memperdulikan gerutuan Donghae yang semakin tidak jelas, mempermasalahkan pernikahan dini adiknya dengan seorang pengusaha muda, Ya, hanya hyukkie satu-satunya orang luar yang mengetahui hal ini, itupun karena orang tua Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah menganggap Hyukkie sebagai calon istri Donghae.

Dan tentu saja, pengusaha muda itu Siwon, yang tengah bermain 'appa' dan 'anak' bersama istrinya, Cho ah Choi Kyuhyun. Alasannya? Kyuhyun kalah bermain monopoli dan sebagai hukuman, ia wajib memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan 'appa' selama seminggu penuh.

Aneh.

Okay, mari kita meninggalkan pasangan EunHae dan sedikit mengintip aktifitas panas di sudut ruangan kepala yayasan ini.

"Aaahh.. Aaahhh.. Fast fast fast aaaahhh.. appaaahh fasterrr.."

"uugghhh.. like this huh?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak dengan keras, seirama dengan sodokan di bagian bawah tubuhnya, ia bersandar di dinding dalam gendongan Siwon dengan tubuh bagian bawah telah menyatu, pakaian mereka masih sempurna, hanya saja beberapa kancing kemeja Siwon telah terlepas, dan celana yang melorot hingga lutut, dan seragam Kyuhyun yang terbuka hingga lengan dan dada yang terekspos menyembul dari 'sarangnya'.

"Ughhh.. a-aku tidak tahaaannn.. aaaahhhh.. aaahh.." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sesuatu yang mendesak keluar.

"Come to me babe.. come to meee.." Siwon mempercepat sodokannya, dan..

STOP STOP STOP..

Biarkan mereka menuntaskan hasrat mereka tanpa ada siapapun yang mengganggu.

Ssssttt.. husshhh...

END

Hahahahhah hayooo.. udah ngeces hahahaha

Ini bukan ff NC pertama qai, tapi cukup bikin qai gemetaran hehehe, jujur qai g terlalu bisa bikin hal-hal kayak gini, qai lebih suka bikin yang romantis dan bikin senyam senyum sendiri hehehe, tapi kenapa qai g coba *yeee*

So, gimana? Panas kah? Atau ga ada reaksi sama sekali? Ahhahaha ya maklum sajalah, qai ga berpengalaman soal ff ginian :p

Oia, ini juga salah satu ff series yang bakal qai bikin, perchapter nya ga bakal nyambung-nyambung, tapi ini series khusus 'ff songs stories' jadi setiap Chapter nya itu sesuai dengan sebuah lagu.

Hhhh.. gimana? Mau?

LOVE

Qai_


	2. Chapter 2

I'M FRIEND WITH THE MONSTER (part 1)

Qtalita Present

.

.

Wonkyu Song fiction

.

.

Ready?

.

.

Pernahkah kalian mendengar kisah tentang peri yang terperangkap di muka bumi? Peri yang diharamkan menginjak kerajaannya karena sebuah kesalahan? Pernahkah kalian mencoba mencarinya, disudut mana dia berada, sedang apa, dan bagaimana rupanya. Bingung? Eum, mungkin Kyuhyun bisa menceritakannya pada kalian..

...

Pagi itu seperti biasanya Kyuhyun disibukkan dengan segudang kegiatan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya, merapikan kamarnya, lalu..

"Aiisshh, bukunya dimana sih?"

..Sepertinya merapikan buku-buku belum fix, buktinya sampai sekarang Kyuhyun masih menggerutu membongkar ulang isi ranselnya, atau mencari dengan tidak sabar di antara rak-rak kamarnya, rambut ikal sewarna caramel itu kusut berantakan diacak kesal, Kyuhyun menunduk, mencoba mencari buku itu dibawah ranjangnya dan Voila, buku itu tergeletak dengan setengah terbuka dan sedikit kusut di bawah ranjang.

"Ya Ampun, ini pasti kerjaan Heebum, awas saja akan aku adukan kau pada Eomma" Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut, memasukkan sisa bukunya itu dengan kasar, ia sudah nyaris terlambat, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk merapikan buku itu.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya bertepatan dengan eommanya yang baru saja berdiri di puncak anak tangga, ditangannya sudah tersedia kotak bekal.

"Eomma tahu kau akan terlambat lagi hari ini, jadi kau bawa saja ini"

Kyuhyun mendengus, tapi tetap menerima kotak bekal berwarna putih dari tangan eommanya, memasukkannya di sisi kosong ranselnya.

"Eomma, Heebum menghancurkan buku ku lagi" Kyuhyun sedikit berlari menuruni anak tangga, disusul eommanya.

"Heebum?"

"ne, dengan buku yang sama, buku sastra milikku, Ya Tuhan Eomma, itu adalah buku ke lima yang Kyu beli sebulan ini" Kyuhyun tidak berhenti mengoceh sampai ia tiba di depan Appanya yang tengah membaca koran di meja makan.

"Tapi Kyu chagi.. Heebum.."

"Hhh, pokoknya ini terakhir kali buku Kyu dirusak oleh kucing eomma itu. Ah, Morning appa.." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Appanya sebelum mencomot selapis roti selai lalu berlari menuju ruang depan, memakai sepatunya asal.

"Kyu berangkat appa.. eomma.." Setengah berteriak ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah orang tuanya yang hanya menggeleng-geleng tidak mengerti.

Heechul, Eomma Kyuhyun melirik kandang kucing hitamnya, kandang yang sudah 2 hari ini kosong. Heechul menghela nafas.

"Apa Kyuhyun tidak ingat kalau Heebum sudah mati" Lirihnya memijit pelipisnya.

...

"Kyunnie..!"

Kyuhyun berbalik, Namja kecil menghampirinya dengan nafas sesak, sepertinya namja itu berlari dari gerbang depan hingga ke koridor kelas mereka, dimana Kyuhyun sedang jongkok mengikat tali sepatunya yang lepas.

"Aah, Wookie.." Kyuhyun tersenyum, teman sebangkunya yang dipanggil Wookie a.k.a Ryeowook itu menepuk bahunya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Heechul ahjumma? Apa masih sedih ditinggal Heebum?"

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, bukan karena pertanyaan Wookie, tapi karena tali sepatunya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan, seperti bekas gigitan di ujungnya, kecil namun cukup menyita perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!"

"Ah, ne?"

"Kau tidak mendengar? Tadi aku bertanya, bagaimana Heechul Ahjumma? Heebum" Wookie mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya setelah selesai membenahi tali sepatunya. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Biasa saja"

"benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu, saat itu ahjumma benar-benar mengerikan" Wookie mengingat saat ia menginap dirumah Kyuhyun dan pagi hari damainya dihancurkan dengan lengkingan eomma kyuhyun yang menemukan kucing kesayangannya mati di dekat kandang, ia bahkan sempat menangis tersedu-sedu dan memaksa semua, termasuk Wookie, untuk mengikuti acara pemakaman kucingnya.

"Eh? Heebum? Kau berbicara soal Heebum?" Kyuhyun yang seakan baru saja tersadar kini menatap Wookie yang duduk disebelahnya, Kyuhyun mengacak isi tasnya, mencari buku yang paling berantakan diantara lainnya, buku sastra ke limanya.

"..." Wookie mengernyit, memegangi sampul buku berwarna hijau yang dihiasi bekas cakar.

"Heebum" Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk bukunya.

Wookie menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan ngeri, apa Kyuhyun sudah mulai tertular Eommanya, sampai berhalusinasi jika Heebum yang merusak bukunya? Padahal sudah jelas kalau Heebum sudah tidak ada.

"Kyu, tapi kan Heebum sudah mati, aku kira kau sendiri yang menggali lubang di halaman belakang rumahmu" Wookie menyodorkan buku milik Kyuhyun, meminta Kyuhyun memasukkannya ke dalam ransel kembali, Wookie bergidik ngeri.

"..." Kyuhyun diam sejenak lalu menepuk dahinya, seakan mendapat sebuah jawaban besar.

"Ya Tuhan, aku lupa, lalu..." Kyuhyun tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia hanya menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya lalu bukunya berulang kali. Wookie mengangkat bahu tidak tahu, ia menelan ludah.

"Apa jangan-jangan hantu Heebum datang lalu menerormu Kyu? Bukankah dulu kau paling sering menendangnya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, takut jika apa yang Wookie katakan betul-betul terjadi. Ia mengingat saat eomma dan appanya ke jepang dan dia dengan sangat tega membiarkan Heebum tidak makan dalam sehari.

"Tidak mungkin, Aku yang menguburkannya, seharunya dia berhutang terima kasih padaku" Bela Kyuhyun memainkan bolpoinnya di dagu.

Wookie akhirnya mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, tapi ia sudah berfikir untuk melarang Kyuhyun mengeluarkan buku sastranya yang cukup mengerikan itu.

...

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kamarnya, kegiatannya di sekolah cukup melelahkan, ia bahkan sempat tertidur di jam-jam terakhir pelajaran, untung saja tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Duk

Kaki Kyuhyun yang menjuntai ke bawah terkantuk sesuatu, ia bangkit dan melongok ke bawah ranjangnya, sebuah kardus tergeletak disana. Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, seingatnya, ia tidak pernah menyimpan apapun di bawah ranjangnya, apalagi jika sebesar kardus.

Kyuhyun berjongkok, tangannya sudah terulur namun..

"Kyu, cemilan sore sudah siap sayang.."

... Suara Eommanya melengking dari lantai bawah, Kyuhyun mendesah, ia berdiri meninggalkan kamarnya dan sebuah kardus misterius di bawah ranjangnya.

"Hoaaahhhmmm"

Tepat setelah Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya sesosok namja dengan sayap hitam di punggungnya keluar dari bawah ranjang, ia menguap lebar, tubuh bagian atasnya tidak terbalut apapun, hanya selembar celana hitam yang membungkus pinggul dan tubuh bawahnya. Sekilas ia terlihat sangat seksi apalagi terkena cahaya sore mentari.

"Ya ampun, sakit sekali badanku, Aiiissshh sampai kapan aku harus disini" Gerutunya entah pada siapa, ia memilih satu persatu buku milik Kyuhyun yang tertata rapi di rak sisi meja belajar.

"Matematika, kimia, Fisika, eum.. "

Namja itu masih meneliti buku-buku milik Kyuhyun, hingga matanya terpaku pada sebuah buku tua, buku dongeng bersampul hitam tebal dengan ukiran indah berpena emas. Alis tebalnya mengerut, dengan santai ia duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun, membuka sampul buku tua yang sedikit berdebu itu, ia bergumam sesekali, lalu mengangguk-angguk.

"Hhhh, dongeng lama, aiissh aku harus mencari kisah itu, agar aku bisa terbebas dari ranjang sialan ini" Namja bermata tajam itu menendang sisi ranjang Kyuhyun.

Oh iya, mungkin ada yang penasaraan dengan siapa kita sekarang? Ya, dia Siwon, marga? Nope, dia bukan seorang manusia seperti layaknya kita, dia adalah seorang peri yang 'terpaksa' menjalani hukuman di muka bumi karena sebuah 'kesalahan' yang ia perbuat, lalu kenapa dia berada di bawah ranjang? Itu salah satu hukuman yang ia terima, ia memang berada di bumi, namun sebatas di kamar milik Kyuhyun, dan lebih khususnya lagi, di bawah ranjang Kyuhyun.

Cukup? Sayang sekali masih sangat kurang. Siwon namja berbadan tegap itu mendapat hukuman karena kelalaiannya menggunakan waktu bermain di muka bumi, ia bahkan terlelap di kamar Kyuhyun setelah puas 'mengintip' Kyuhyun bermain game dari bawah ranjang, jiwa remajanya tumbuh layaknya manusia, ingin menikmati masa-masa puber seperti Kyuhyun, bermain game, menonton TV, membaca, sekolah.. semuanya. Tapi ini yang ia dapatkan sekarang, terperangkap di kamar Kyuhyun, ah sekali lagi, di bawah ranjang Kyuhyun.

...

"Kyu, kau sudah tahu jika Appa akan di tugaskan ke mokpo?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia menatap Appanya yang tengah menandatangani sebuah berkas. Cho Hankyung, Appa Kyuhyun mengacak rambut anak semata wayangnya itu, lalu melirik Heechul istrinya.

"Ne, dan eomma sepertinya harus ikut mengurus kepindahan Appamu kesana Kyunnie"

Kyuhyun kini menatap eommanya, dahinya mengernyit, jika Appa dan Eommanya pergi berarti ia hanya sendiri di rumahnya yang cukup besar ini?

"Kenapa Kyu tidak tahu?"

"Kepindahannya tiba-tiba sayang, ada masalah dengan perusahan Appa di Mokpo, ia harus turun tangan" Heechul menyodorkan sekeping biskuit coklat lagi kedepan Kyuhyun, namja Cho itu mengangguk.

"Apa Kyu boleh mengajak teman untuk menginap?"

Appa Cho mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, panggil lah Wookie temanmu itu, Appa juga khawatir meninggalkanmu sendirian"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menyesap susu vanilanya.

"Lalu kapan Appa dan Eomma berangkat?" Kyuhyun mengangkat matanya.

"Mungkin sore ini Kyunnie, setelah appa selesai dengan berkas-berkasnya"

"Sore ini?" Kyuhyun berjengit, terlalu tiba-tiba, ia bahkan belum sempat membicarakannya pada Wookie.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa bukan?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, mau bagaimana lagi, appa dan eommanya sepaket, jika sang appa pergi begitupun eommanya, sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ditinggal orang tuanya untuk perjalanan bisnis, tapi biasanya samchon atau imo nya akan datang menemani hingga orang tuanya kembali, kali ini perjalanan bisnia appanya mendadak, tak ada samchon, tak ada imo, tak ada Wookie.

"Ne, gwencana, Kyunnie akan menghubungi Wookie malam nanti"

Appa dan Eomma Cho mengangguk, mereka memberekan beberapa berkas dan cangkir kosong di atas meja, sepertinya segera bersiap-siap.

...

Kyuhyun mengantar kepergian orang tuanya di depan gerbang, ia memeluk appa dan eommanya bergantian sebelum ia melambaikan tangannya, Kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan gerbang sampai mobil milik Appanya tidak tampak lagi, ia berbalik, mendesah menatapi rumah besarnya.

"Hhh, sepertinya akan sedikit sepi malam ini"

Namja Cho itu menutup pintu rumahnya, berfikir untuk membuat persiapan makan malamnya lalu menghubungi Wookie untuk menemaninya malam ini, ah besok ia bisa menghubungi Samchon atau imo nya bukan? Ya cukup malam ini saja ia harus merepotkan Wookie sahabatnya.

Bruk.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti di didepan dapur, dahinya mengernyit, suara berisik berasal dari arah kamar tidurnya di lantai atas.

Kyuhyun meraih sebuah pemanggangan waffle, memegangnya erat dengan berjalan perlahan, mengendap-endap bagaikan pencuri di rumahnya sendiri. Hell, Kyuhyun bukannya namja penakut, hanya saja ia juga tidak seberani itu jika menghadapi serangan perampok, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melawan ataupun bertahan, Kyuhyun anak manja bukan, eommanya akan sangat marah jika Kyuhyun kelelahan atau jatuh sakit, jangankan berkelahi, memiliki musuh saja Kyuhyun tidak punya.

Cklek.

Kyuhyun membuka dengan amat sangat pelan pintu kamarnya, bahkan saking pelannya tidak ada suara berarti yang ditimbulkan, Kyuhyun melongok, mengintip ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Kosong.

Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya membuka lebar pintunya, ia berdiri dengan wajah waspada, tubuhnya memutar sampai disana, di depan rak bukunya, ia melhat seseorang ah bukan sebuah makhluk dengan sayap hitam tengah mencari sesuatu.

Traaanng.

Mulut Kyuhyun membuka, pemanggangan di tangannya jatuh, membuat keributan kecil, Namja bersayap, Siwon, yang sedari tadi berdiri membelakanginya terkejut, ia berbalik, matanya membulat melihat Kyuhyun kini di depannya.

Duk.

Buku dongeng yang Siwon pegang juga terjatuh, mereka terdiam cukup lama sebelum...

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH"

.. Mereka kompak berteriak.

...

Siwon menutupi tubuhnya dengan sayap yang terentang dari punggungnya, ia sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut di sudut ruangan, Naas baginya, Siwon yang terkejut tidak sengaja merapal mantra dan membuat pintu kamarnya terkunci saat ia berusaha kabur, dan lebih naasnya lagi, Siwon hanya peri amatir yang belum menguasai banyak mantra. Hasilnya, beginilah mereka sekarang, entah siapa yang menakutkan, karena tampaknya mereka berdua tampak ketakutan.

Sret.

Selimut yang menutupi wajah Kyuhyun terbuka sedikit, mata bulat caramelnya berkedip-kedip, mungkin berharap jika yang ia lihat di sudut ruang lainnya itu hanya mimpi belaka.

Siwon pun sama, ia menatapi Kyuhyun dari sela bulu sayap hitamnya.

"N-nugu?" Bisik Kyuhyun parau, ingin menangis rasanya. Siwon yang mendengar suara Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, sayapnya yang terentang menutupi tubuh ia kembalikan ke posisi semula, tertutup di punggungnya.

"K-kau makhluk a-apa?" Kembali lagi suara itu terdengar, suara terindah yang mungkin pernah Siwon dengar.

"K-kau tidak a-akan membunuhku bukan?"

Siwon tergelak, ia itu seorang peri, bukan iblis, Ah, karena sayap hitamnya ini? Ya ampun jika saja Siwon tidak terkena hukuman, mungkin sayapnya ini tetap indah, berwarna putih dengan bulu-bulu halus seperti kapas, tapi karena hukuman bodohnya itu, sayapnya berubah menjadi hitam dengan bulu nyaris seperti gagak.

"Mwo? Membunuh? Yak aku ini seorang peri" Kata Siwon tidak terima. Kyuhyun yang merasa Siwon sama sekali tidak berbahaya kini keluar dari selimutnya. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Peri?" Sahut Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Siwon hanya mengangguk pasti.

"Hahahahah, Yak, dasar, aku tahu kau hanya pencuri biasa yang memakain kostum aneh itu" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima, ia malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Siwon.

"Issshhh, kau tidak percaya?" Siwon berdiri tegap, Sayapnya kembali terentang, membuat tawa Kyuhyun terhenti. Mata Kyuhyun melebar, membulat sebelum

"Hahahahahaha" Tawa itu kembali menggema. Siwon menggerutu kesal.

"Hahahahah, kau bahkan punya remote kontrol untuk mengendalikan sayapmu itu? Hebat" Ejek Kyuhyun yang kini duduk di ranjangnya. Ia masih menatap Siwon dalam sambil menahan tawanya. Siwon yang kesal kini berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan Kyuhyun matanya melotot dengan alis tebal yang hampir menyatu, Kyuhyun menahan mulutnya agar tidak tertawa, jika memang namja di depannya ini seorang pencuri, Kyuhyun fikir dia tidak membahayakan. Bahkan sangat lucu.

"Sayap ini asli" Siwon mengelus sayapnya dengan wajah di tekuk. Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi.

"lalu siapa namamu tuan peri? Pfft" Kyuhyun kembali menahan tawanya. Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar, sedikit bingung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi agar Bocah di depannya itu percaya jika dirinya adalah seorang peri.

Ah! Sebuah lampu pijar menyala di sudut kepala Siwon, ia mendapat ide. Seringai tercipta di bibir Siwon. Namja itu menarik nafas sebelum memejamkan matanya. Dan..

Plop.

Tawa kyuhyun yang sedari tadi membahana kini lenyap, benar-benar lenyap, berganti dengan wajah ngeri bercampur takut. Kedua sayap di punggung Siwon mengecil, lalu lenyap.

"Namaku Siwon, dan.. yak yak yak.." Siwon baru saja memperkenalkan diri saat Kyuhyun jatuh terkulai pingsan di atas ranjangnya.

TBC? Or End?

Sebenarnya mau bikin oneshoot aja, tapi kayaknya kepanjangan, so twoshoot g apa-apa kali ya hihihi

LOVE

QAI_


	3. Chapter 3

qtalita

.

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

MONSTER Part 2

Siwon memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang masih pingsan, wajahnya yang putih bersih seolah berkilau terkena cahaya rembulan, hhh kamar itu terlihat tak bernyawa, tak ada pencahayaan dari lampu kamar, Siwon bahkan tidak tahu cara menghidupkan lampu kecil di meja nakas, ia malah membuka pintu balkon, membiarkan bias rembulan menyinari kamar Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum sendiri, sudah beberapa bulan ia berada ah lebih tepatnya terperangkap di bawah ranjang Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak pernah berniat memperhatikan Kyuhyun sedekat ini, bahkan saat dulu ia sekedar bermain-main di bumi, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan Kyuhyun sedemikian rupa, Siwon hanya tertarik dengan aktifitas Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah membosankan.

Kini, ia berkesempatan memandangi Kyuhyun, mengamati keindahan wajah rupawan namja tunggal itu. Siwon mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, lembut.

"kenapa kau takut padaku? Kita bahkan sekamar" Siwon tersenyum sebelum menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri, kata-kata 'sekamar' menurutnya mengandung konotasi yang sangat intim.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melukaimu, namja manis" Bisiknya merebahkan kepalanya di samping lengan Kyuhyun, ia terus saja tersenyum-senyum seakan mendapat mainan baru yang lucu.

"Ughh.." Kyuhyun melenguh, wajahnya berkerut sebelum matanya terbuka, berkedip pelan, seketika tubuhnya menegang, Kyuhyun mengingat semua kejadian sebelum dirinya pingsan. Kyuhyun menarik tangan yang ia sadari berada di samping kepala Siwon.

Siwon yang merasa pergerakan kecil itu ikut bangkit, ia memasang senyum tulus sambil membenahi tubuhnya seolah ia memakai pakaian, walau dasarnya hanya mengenakan celana hitam panjang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya siwon selembut mungkin, ia tidak ingin manusia di depannya kembali jatuh pingsan. Kyuhyun menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga dada, matanya masih menyiratkan ketakutan meski tidak sebesar awal mereka bertemu. Siwon memberanikan dirinya untuk duduk di atas ranjang, Kyuhyun melirik mawas sayap Siwon yang terentang lebar, Siwon tampak menyeramkan dengan bias rembulan yang menyapu wajah kerasnya, pahatan tubuhnya juga terlihat kokoh, Kyuhyun menggigit ujung selimutnya, semakin beringsut menempelkan pinggungnya.

"Jangan takut padaku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku berjanji" Ucap Siwon sungguh-sungguh. Kyuhyun mengamati Siwon, menatap mata namja itu sebelum merilekskan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Lirih Kyuhyun, Siwon tersenyum, paling tidak Kyuhyun sudah tidak takut lagi padanya. Siwon duduk bersila di depan Kyuhyun. Ia menceritakan kronoligi hukuman yang ia dapat, dan kenapa ia berapa di kamar Kyuhyun, serta tidak lupa ia menceritakan tentang buku-buku milik Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja ia sobek.

"Mianhe, aku sungguh bingung dengan keadaanku sekarang" Siwon menyesal. Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk faham.

"Jadi bagaimana agar kau bisa kembali ke asalmu?" Kyuhyun membuka selimutnya, ia kini memeluk bantal, menyimak setiap cerita yang mengalir dari bibir Siwon. Siwon merengut.

"Appa bilang, aku harus mencari kisah yang bisa membawaku pulang"

"Kisah? Seperti dongeng?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Tapi aku sendiri bingung, kisah seperti apa yang ia maksud"

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, ia memperhatikan Siwon lekat. Mulai dari wajah lalu tubuh topless Siwon.

"Hmm, aku akan menolongmu"

Mata Siwon berbinar

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan jari menunjuk tubuh Siwon.

"Tapi sebelum itu, ada baiknya kau berpakaian dan singkirkan sayapmu, itu mengerikan" Kyuhyun bergidik, Siwon merengut.

"Dulu sayapku sangat indah, tidak seperti ini" Keluhnya seraya mengelus surai-surai di sayap hitamnya, Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya penasaran, ia ikut menjulurkan tangan.

"boleh aku menyentuhnya?"

Siwon tergelak, berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk, ia maju, mendekat sedikit ke hadapan Kyuhyun agar jemari Kyuhyun bisa menyentuh sayap-sayapnya.

Jemari itu bergetar, wajah takjub terpampang dihadapan Siwon membuat namja peri mau tidak mau tersenyum samar. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum jemarinya tidak berhenti mengelus sayap siwon, terkadang kekehan lolos dari mulutnya, tergelitik. Siwon memandang Kyuhyun lekat, tidak berpaling sedikitpun, hingga mata Kyuhyun ikut memandangnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu berpaling, beranjak dari tempatnya berpura-pura sibuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam lemarinya. Siwon berbalik, ia hanya diam memandangi Kyuhyun dengan wajah merona, panas.

"Ah, aku harap kau bisa memakai ini" Kyuhyun menyerahkan kaus woll putih berlengan panjang di depan Siwon. Dahi peri itu berkerut.

"Ini milik appa, semoga cocok di tubuhmu" Kyuhyun tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon agar segera memakai baju pemberiannya.

Siwon memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi agar sayap-sayapnya mengecil lalu menghilang, dengan begitu ia bisa mengenakan pakaiannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat pakaian yang ia beri ternyata sangat pas di tubuh Siwon, peri di depannya itu tampak menawan dengan tubuh sempurna. Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan heboh, kekanakan.

...

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya bingung, Kyuhyun begitu sibuk dengan peralatan sekolahnya, sementara dirinya hanya duduk santai di atas ranjang.

"Apa sekolah menyenangkan?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, ia mengangguk.

"Di sekolah banyak teman, sangat menyenangkan, kau bisa bermain dan belajar bersama" Jelas Kyuhyun, Siwon mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersamaku?" Kyuhyun duduk disamping Siwon, menarik-narik lengan Siwon.

Siwon menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa, bukankah aku terperangkap disini, di kamar ini, bersamamu.."

"..." Dahi Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak disertai seringai lucu. Siwon seakan mendapat sebuah ide.

"Ah, kenapa baru aku sadari, aku tidak terperangkap disini, aku hanya terperangkap dimanapun kau berada" Riang Siwon. Kyuhyun melompat-lompat di atas ranjang, ia sangat bahagia, ada Siwon disampingnya sama saja mengobati kerinduannya pada seorang saudara, maklum Kyuhyun terlahir sebagai anak tunggal, begitu kesepian jika segalanya ia lakukan sendiri.

"Jja, kita ke sekolah!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

...

Kyuhyun berjalan bangga dari parkiran sekolah hingga halaman utama, bibirnya tersungging senyuman yang menyerupai seringai. Bagaimana tidak, jika sekarang di belakangnya Siwon berjalan dengan karisma yang begitu mempesona, meskipun Siwon hanya mengenakan kaus putih dibungkus sweater hitam namun ia begitu berkilau, terbukti dengan banyaknya yeoja maupun namja uke yang memandangnya takjub.

1 namja menawan saja cukup membuat hari-hari mereka meledak-ledak, apalagi jika sekarang dikuadratkan. Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik pada Siwon dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Ini kelasku, Kau tidak bisa ikut masuk, kau bisa kemana saja hingga kelasku berakhir, tapi ingat! Jangan membuat keributan, Arraseo?" Tegas Kyuhyun, siwon mengangguk meski dengan wajah bingung. Kyuhyun yang menangkap itu berfikir sebentar.

"Ah, kau bisa menungguku di kantin"

"..."

Siwon tetap diam, kantin? Benda apalagi itu, di dunianya Siwon tidak pernah mengenal kata-kata 'kantin' bagaimana Siwon bisa menunggu Kyuhyun disana, penampakannya saja Siwon tidak tahu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Masih ada 15 menit, biar aku mengantarmu kesana"

Senyum Siwon merekah, tanpa sadar ia menggandeng tangan kiri Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terkejut namun tidak berniat melepasnya, ia bahkan mempererat genggaman itu dan menarik Siwon dengan langkah ringan.

Kyuhyun berbelok ke sebuah ruangan beratap kaca, ia tersenyum pada setiap namja yang menyapanya, dahi Siwon mengerut, sedikit tidak suka cara mereka memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Kantin?"

Siwon menunjuk ruangan itu, Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya mendorong tubuh Siwon untuk duduk di meja paling pojok, berusaha menyamarkan Siwon agar tidak terlalu mencolok di tengah-tengah anak remaja, Siwon tidaklah tua, tapi tidak cukup muda juga untuk berada di sekolah.

Siwon mengikuti anjuran Kyuhyun, untuk duduk diam saja disana hingga Kyuhyun datang menjemputnya jam makan siang nanti.

"Jja, ini lemon juice, aku tidak tahu kau terbiasa minum apa" Kyuhyun meletakkan sebotol lemon di depan Siwon, Siwon memperhatikan benda itu lekat. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia melirik sekitarnya yang untung saja tidak memperhatikan mereka. Kyuhyun meletakkan sedotan putih lalu menyeruputnya pelan.

"Seperti itu, rasanya enak"

Siwon meniru tindakan Kyuhyun, dahinya mengernyit kala cairan itu memenuhi mulutnya, lalu berubah tersenyum.

"Enak" Singkatnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"OMO! Aku harus ke kelas sekarang, kau tunggu disini arasseo, dan jangan membuat keributan" Kyuhyun bergegas menuju kelasnya setelah memberi petuah pada Siwon. Siwon hanya mengangguk, meminum lemon nya lagi dan lagi.

...

Siwon tersenyum melihat nafsu makan Kyuhyun yang luar biasa, sudah dua mangkuk sup ia habiskan, belum lagi snack dan dua lemon juice. Siwon sendiri? Ia tidak membutuhkan makan, ia cukup menyerap sinar matahari pagi dan ia bisa bertahan cukup lama, seakan ada baterai Khusus di tubuhnya.

"Kau suka makan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia menghabiskan lemon juicenya sekali tenggak.

"kau lupa? Semalam aku bahkan tidak makan sama sekali" Sungut Kyuhyun, Siwon mengangguk-angguk, betul juga. Semalaman mereka terperangkap di kamar dan tidak sempat makan sebutir nasi pun.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana?" Wajah Siwon berseri-seri. Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya.

"Eum, karena siang nanti ada rapat yayasan, berarti aku bisa pulang lebih cepat, bagaimana kalau kita mulai mencari cara agar kau bisa pulang?" Kyuhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar, Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, aku setuju, kita mulai dari mana?"

"..."

Kyuhyun terdiam, membeku. Bingung. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi kita bisa cari tahu bukan?"

Siwon mengangguk senang, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Kasihan juga pada peri yang tersesat itu, Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya, menggenggam jemari Siwon erat.

"Tenang saja tuan peri, aku pasti membantumu"

Siwon tergelak, matanya berkedip-kedip lucu, lalu pipinya memanas saat Kyuhyun tersenyum sangaaaaat manis padanya.

...

Siwon mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya yang ditatap ngeri Kyuhyun, namja itu berjalan mengitari Siwon, walau bagaimanapun ini hal yang baru baginya, makhluk bersayap yang ia kenal hanya Burung dan sebangsanya, dan jelas Siwon bukanlah bangsa unggas, namja itu jelas-jelas seperti manusia, meskipun sedikit konyol menyebutnya peri. Ayolah, semua orang pasti berfikir peri itu kecil, imut dan bercahaya di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi Siwon? Tubuhnya bahkan lebih besar dari Kyuhyun, sedikit kecoklatan, dan eumm seksi.

Kyuhyun bersemu saat Siwon memunguti baju yang baru saja Kyuhyun beri tadi pagi, Kasihan bagi namja peri itu, setiap kali ia akan mengepakkan sayapnya ia harus melepas bajunya terlebih dahulu, jika tidak ingin pakaian itu sobek.

Tubuh Siwon nampak jelas di mata Kyuhyun, begitu menawan dengan kotak-kotak jantan di perutnya, sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang bahkan hanya dipenuhi lemak-lemak.

Tangan Kyuhyun terjulur, penasaran dengan pangkal sayap Siwon, ia pernah berfikir jika sayap itu hanya mainan yang di tempel di punggung Siwon, namun kini ia sangat yakin jika benda berbulu itu tumbuh menyambung dengan tulang rusuk Siwon.

Siwon berjengit, tangan Kyuhyun begitu halus meraba sayapnya, menggodanya untuk melirik apa yang manusia itu lakukan di belakang sana. Siwon tersenyum, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

"Apa kita akan mencarinya sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia berjalan ke hadapan Siwon lalu membelakanginya. Dari atas atap menara sekolahnya ia bisa melihat hampir seluruh kota Seoul, Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk jari di dagunya, ia lalu menunjuk sebuah bukit di dekat pelabuhan.

"jja, kita coba disana, yang aku tahu disana ada sebuah kuil dengan pendeta tua, eomma pernah mengatakan jika pendeta itu tahu banyak hal, mungkin kita bisa bertanya padanya"

Siwon sedikit ragu, apa yang harus mereka katakan nanti, apa tidak gila jika mereka datang lalu mengatakan jika Siwon adalah seorang peri.

"Tenang saja, kata eomma pendeta itu mengetahui semuanya hanya dengan menyentuh telapak tangan"

Siwon mengangguk pasrah, meskipun masih tidak yakin. Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya, menghitung sisa uang jajan yang ia bawa hari itu.

"Nah, kita masih bisa naik bus 4 kali hari ini, dan juga 2 botol lemon" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, dibalas cengiran Siwon.

"Aku rasa kita bisa ketempat itu dengan cara lain"

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut saat sayap Siwon mengepak lebar, dan semakin berkerut saat Siwon mendekatinya.

"Yak! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun sedikit gugup dan takut, Siwon berdiri di tepi atap dengan membawa Kyuhyun di gendongan kedua lengannya, Kyuhyun memeluk leher Siwon erat, tubuhnya gemetar, takut jika Siwon malah membuangnya setelah namja itu tahu cara membebaskan dirinya dari dunia manusia.

"Pegangan yang kuat" Bisik Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun sebelum melompat.

"Aaaarrrggghhh..." Kyuhyun berteriak sekilas, i menutup matanya takut. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia merasa angin menyapu tubuhnya, menyibakkan rambutnya, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, sedikit melirik kebawah sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Siwon, namja peri itu terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya, sayapnya mengepak-ngepak bagai burung raksasa, Kyuhyun tersenyum saat menyadari Siwon memeluk erat tubuhnya, tidak ingin Kyuhyun terluka sedikitpun.

...

Siwon menurunkan Kyuhyun dari gendongannya, tubuh Kyuhyun merosot namun segera di peluk kembali oleh Siwon.

"Gwencana?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, senyumnya mengembang.

"Lututku hanya bermasalah dengn ketinggian"

Siwon terkekeh, setelah memastikan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, ia kembali mengecilkan sayapnya lalu mengenakan pakaian.

Mereka berdiri di depan sebuah kuil tua dengan tanaman menjalar di tembok-temboknya, Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, jujur saja ia juga sedikit ragu datang ke tempat ini, menyeramkan.

Siwon maju selangkah, melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, meminta izin untuk mengetuk pintu kuil. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Tok tok tok

Krieett..

Baru tiga kali mengetuk, pintu reot itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan akhirnya bersembunyi di balik tubuh Siwon.

"Kita masuk?"

Kyuhyun melirik sekitarnya sebelum mengangguk, membiarkan Siwon masuk duluan sementara dirinya mengekor dibelakang Siwon, sesekali memejamkan matanya, takut jika matanya menangkap hal-hal yang menyeramkan.

"Kyu, Kyuhyun, sekarang apa?" Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar keluar dari persembunyiannya, Siwon merangkul bahu Kyuhyun erat. Namja Cho itu mengernyit, mereka sudah berada di pelataran kuil yang lapang, beberapa patung Budha berjejer di sisi ruangan, lalu yang terbesar ada di depan mereka, disini sepi namun sangat bersih, menandakan kuil ini berisi penghuni namun kini entah kemana.

"P-permisi.." Suara Kyuhyun menggema, terpantul. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di baju Siwon.

"..."

"Sepertinya kuil ini tidak berpenghuni, sebaiknya kit-"

"Ada apa kalian datang kemari anak muda"

Siwon berbalik, begitupun Kyuhyun, dari balik patung Budha terbesar muncul sesosok namja tua dengan pakaian khas, menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Cho Kyuhyun.. dan Siwon.."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tergelak, mereka begitu terkejut saat pendeta tua itu menyebut nama mereka, Kyuhyun bahkan mundur beberapa langkah, kembali bersembunyi di belakang Siwon.

"Hubungan manusia dan seorang peri tidak pernah ada anak-anakku"

Pendeta itu duduk bersila, tangannya bersedekap di depan dada, mulutnya seolah membaca mantra-mantra, Siwon dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duduk, menunggu apa lagi yang pendeta itu katakan.

"Kisah baru akan muncul, kisah itulah yang akan menjadi gerbang besar untukmu, yakinlah"

Kyuhyun melepas rangkulannya, ia beringsut maju, duduk tepat di depan sang pendeta.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang pendeta katakan, tapi aku datang kesini hanya untuk bertanya,apa Siwon bisa pulang ke dunianya?" Tanyanya tanpa bernafas, sang pendeta tersenyum sekilas.

"Anak yang tidak sabaran" Lirihnya, Kyuhyun menggerutu kecil. Sang pendeta berdiri, berjalan mengelilingi Siwon yang lebih banyak diam, entah kenapa ia merasa aneh di tempat ini.

"Kau akan pulang, tidak lama lagi" Bisiknya membuat bulu kuduk Siwon berdiri.

"Sekarang pergilah" Sang pendeta berjalan pelan meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Yak! Pak pendeta, kapan Siwon bisa pulang? Yak!" Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak kecil, namun sang pendeta tidak menghiraukannya, ia malah semakin menjauh dan akhirnya hilang di balik patung Budha.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia melirik Siwon yang menunduk, namja itu lebih banyak diam dan mengulang-ulang perkataan sang pendeta di kepalanya. Menyusun semua perkataan itu menjadi kesimpulan yang bisa membantunya menemukan jalan pulang.

...

5 hari kemudian

...

Siwon melemas, ia menunduk, bahunya bergetar kuat, sepertinya namja peri itu menangis.

"kau menangis tuan peri?" Kyuhyun melirik sekitarnya yang cukup sepi sebelum menepuk bahu Siwon, Siwon mengangkat wajahnya.

"OMO!" Kyuhyun terjengkal kebelakang.

Mata Siwon yang semula berwarna coklat gelap kini berubah biru, airmatanya juga berwarna biru, belum lagi wajah Siwon yang berubah pucat sedikit memutih. Kyuhyun beranjak, duduk disamping Siwon, menepuk-nepuk bahu namja itu agar berhenti menangis, Kyuhyun tidak ingin orang-orang melihat Siwon.

Sudah hampir seminggu mereka mencari cara agar Siwon bisa kembali ke asalnya, mulai dari membaca hampir semua dongeng, sampai mendatangi paranormal hanya untuk mengembalikan Siwon, bahkan banyak diantara mereka yang malah ingin menggunakan Siwon sebagai bahan ramuan mantra mereka, untung saja Kyuhyun bisa kabur secepatnya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah taman kota.

"Sssttt, ayolah tuan peri, jangan menangis, aku akan mencari cara agar kau bisa pulang"

Siwon semakin menangis, wajahnya sudah putih pucat. Kyuhyun kehabisan cara, lalu ia teringat satu cara saat ia kecil dulu, ketika ia menangis kuat, Kyuhyun yang polos sepakat memakai cara itu, dan..

Cup.

Mata Siwon membelalak kaget, bibir Kyuhyun begitu hangat menyentuh bibirnya, hanya menempel, mata Siwon menyusuri wajah Kyuhyun yang memejamkan mata di depannya, nyaris tidak ada jarak, wajahnya mendadak memanas, warna matanya kembali seperti semula, Siwon ikut memejamkan matanya, bibirnya ia gerakkan sedikit membuka, mengulum kecil bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bergidik namun lengan Siwon menahan tubuhnya, semakin merapat. Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati sapuan bibir Siwon.

Ada yang bergetar di antara mereka..

TBC

Eaaaaa. Si peri macho kayaknya udah ada rasa sama Kyui hihihihi

Gimana? Gimana? Qai sengaja update 2 kali buat ff ini, biar langsung END hahahaha

LOVE

QAI^^


	4. Chapter 4

Qtalita Back Again

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

MONSTER PART 3 (END)

...

After Kissing

...

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berubah kaku sejak pulang kerumah, mereka duduk terpisah di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun yang duduk sambil bermain PSP di ranjang dan Siwon yang duduk di dekat jendela sambil memandangi langit malam, tak ada suara apapun dan itu cukup membosankan bagi Siwon. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan sayapnya, Ya setiap pagi hingga sore Siwon akan memakai pakaian manusia yang diberi Kyuhyun padanya, namun saat mereka sudah dirumah, Siwon melepasnya dengan alasan pegal karena menahan sayapnya untuk tidak muncul. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun berimprovisasi sedikit dengan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam milik Appanya, ia membuat 2 lubang masing-masing di punggung Siwon sebagai tempat sayap-sayapnya.

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon sekilas kemudian menunduk kembali, Siwon yang melihat itu merengut, dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun, dan ikut duduk di ranjang lumayan besar itu.

"Yak, kenapa kau diam?"

Kyuhyun tidak beranjak dari posisinya, tetap menunduk dalam, menekuni PSPnya. Siwon tidak tahan, ia merebut PSP Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun melotot, namun menunduk kembali.

Siwon mengerti sekarang, jujur ia juga malu jika mengingat kejadian sore tadi, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. namun ia tidak suka jika Kyuhyun bertindak seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia ingin Kyuhyun menganggap kejadian tadi spesial. Eh? Siwon memukul-mukul sendiri kepalanya.

"Wae?"

Siwon merutuki dirinya, alis tebalnya menyatu, berkerut, ditambah lagi dengan mata besarnya yang melotot. Kyuhyun menahan tawanya.

Siwon yang mendengar kekehan itu mengangkat wajahnya, ia ikut tersenyum saat Kyuhyun memeluk perutnya menahan tawa.

"yak Yak Yak, aku tidak lucu Yak"

Tawa Kyuhyun meledak, tubuhnya terbanting, telentang di atas ranjang, Siwon dengan sayap lebarnya ikut terjatuh di atas tubuh Kyuhyun, kedua lengan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun.

'Cantik'

Siwon tersenyum, hatinya sendiri yang berbisik jika Kyuhyun sangat cantik, ia memandangi Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa kecil di bawahnya, Siwon merasa kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya, geli, wajahnya sampai merona, tangan kiri Siwon terangkat, membelai wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut, sontak tawa Kyuhyun berhenti, Siwon tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa kau cantik sekali?"

Pertanyaan itu terasa lebih ke pernyataan menurut Kyuhyun, wajah Siwon begitu serius menandakan jika dirinya sama sekali tidak main-main, Kyuhyun menahan tubuh Siwon, menempatkan kedua tangannya di atas dada Siwon. Ia bisa merasakan betapa kencang debaran jantung Siwon, dengan lirih Kyuhyun juga ikut meraba dadanya. Sama. Jantungnya juga berdetak sangat kencang.

"Ehm" Kyuhyun berdehem cepat, Siwon menarik tubuhnya, ia berdiri salah tingkah, Kyuhyun pun sama. Kyuhyun langsung berbaring dengan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Ah, aku harus beristirahat, tubuhku lelah" Siwon bertingkah seolah-olah tubuhnya kaku dengan merenggangkan lengannya, ia berbaring di lantai, sayapnya menghilang.

"jaljayo" Bisiknya sebelum berguling masuk ke bawah ranjang.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, menengok ke bawah ranjangnya, Siwon sudah tidak ada. Hhh.. beberapa malam bersama Siwon ia sudah tidak takut lagi saat Siwon tiba-tiba hilang saat masuk ke bawah ranjangnya, toh besok pagi namja itu akan muncul lagi mengusik tidur Kyuhyun.

...

Seperti kemarin, Siwon duduk sendirian di kantin, menopang dagunya bosan menunggu Kyuhyun, baru 1 jam dan sepertinya namja itu sudah akan mati, ia menghela nafas panjang, dan menyesap lemon ke empatnya.

"Kau tahu drama kemarin? Ya ampun mereka sangat romantis"

"Ya ya ya, itu bagaikan dongeng pangeran kodok"

"jadi setelah mereka berciuman akhirnya si namja itu bebas dari kutukannya?"

"Omoo, sangat romantis"

Tidak sengaja Siwon mendengar percakapan penjaga kantin yang sepi pengunjung, Siwon mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ciuman? Kutukan?" Siwon mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Apa mungkin akan berhasil jika ia lakukan itu? Ah, tapi bukankah ia sudah pernah..

Wajah Siwon bersemu merah mengingat kejadian kemarin, ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hanya cinta sejati yang bisa seperti itu"

Siwon menengadah, kalimat barusan menyadarkannya kembali.

"Jadi Kyuhyun bukan cinta sejatiku? Aku baik-baik saja padahal kami sudah berciuman" Siwon mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, bertepatan dengan Kyuhyun yang menepuk bahunya, ternyata Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan kelasnya. Dengan senyum lebar dan wajah setengah merona, dahi Siwon mengerut.

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, selembar kertas berwarna kuning dan beraroma manis.

"Kau tahu, namja yang aku sukai mengirim sesuatu padaku"

Rahang Siwon mengeras lalu terasa ingin jatuh, membeku, sementara Kyuhyun masih tersenyum-senyum sambil menghirup wangi yang menempel di kertas itu. Siwon menyesap lemon nya hingga tandas, ia mendecih sebelum berdiri.

"Kajja sebaiknya kita mencari cara agar aku bisa pulang" Gerutunya menjauh, Kyuhyun kelabakan, ia mengemasi tas nya lalu mengejar Siwon dengan langkah cepat.

"Yak! Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengejar Siwon dan dengan cekatan merangkul lengannya, Siwon tidak berkutik, langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pelataran kelas, pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara lirih. Dahi Siwon mengerut, Kyuhyun pun sama.

"Wae? Ada apa?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau dengar itu?" Siwon bertanya namun dibalas gelengan oleh Kyuhyun, Siwon menepuk dahinya, ia lupa jika pendengaran Kyuhyun tidak setajam miliknya, Kyuhyun hanya manusia biasa sementara Siwon adalah seorang peri.

Siwon melepas rangkulan Kyuhyun di lengannya dan berjalan cepat ke arah suara.

Drrrttt..drrttt..

"Aiisshh" Kyuhyun menggerutu, ia sudah ingin mengejar Siwon andai saja ponselnya tidak bergetar dan nama eommanya terpampang disana.

"Ne, eomma" Kyuhun berjalan menjauh, menerima panggilan eommanya sejenak.

...

Siwon bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar, ia hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari asal suara, telinganya bergerak-gerak kecil, mendeteksi apa saja yang orang-orang itu bicarakan.

"Jadi kau yakin Cho Kyuhyun yang kaya raya itu sudah menerima suratmu?"

"Tentu saja, dan aku yakin sebentar lagi aku bisa menikmati kekayaannya plus tubuhnya hahahha"

Siwon menggeram, matanya kembali memerah, nafasnya menderu.

"Tapi apa kau lihat namja yang sering datang bersama Kyuhyun? Aku dengar dia adalah bodyguard khusus yang dipilih orang tuanya untuk menjaga Kyuhyun"

"Cih, aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, ah dia datang"

Namja yang sedari tadi membicarakan Kyuhyun itu menunjuk sosok yang berjalan kearahnya, Siwon yang menyadari hal itu segera bersembunyi, apalagi ia melihat Kyuhyun yang tersipu malu mendekati dua namja yang dianggap Siwon biadab itu.

"Ehm, permisi Jung Yunho-ssi, apa kau melihat Si- ah namja yang biasa berjalan bersamaku?" Kyuhyun memainkan jemarinya gugup, apalagi Yunho memasang senyum paling berharga miliknya, Siwon menggeram dari balik pilar, ia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menarik Kyuhyun dari sana.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kau sudah menerima suratku?" Yunho masih tersenyum membuat Kyuhyun semakin merona, tersipu. Yunho melirik sahabatnya, memberi isyarat agar meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun di sudut pelataran yang cukup sepi itu.

Setelah berdua, Yunho mulai mengeluarkan aksinya, ia mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau tahu bukan kalau aku menyukaimu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk malu, Yunho merentangkan lengannya, mencoba merangkul bahu Kyuhyun.

BRUGH!

Yunho terpental jauh sebelum tangannya sempat menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun, Siwon berdiri diantara mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah dan pakaian yang sobek, memperlihatkan pahatan tubuhnya dan sayap hitam yang terentang lebar dibelakang pinggungnya. Kyuhyun memekik, ia bingung ingin menghampiri siapa.

"SIWON! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Siwon tidak menjawab, matanya tidak berkedip, dengan berjalan mendekati Yunho sementara namja itu merangkak menjauh, dari matanya terlihat jelas jika ia sangat ketakutan.

"K-kau..kau... kau monster" Gagap Yunho, Siwon tidak menghiraukannya, ia menarik kerah seragam Yunho hingga namja bertubuh jangkung itu terangkat beberapa senti.

"Jangan. Mengganggu. Kyuhyun. Lagi" Suara Siwon terdengar sangat berat, Yunho mengangguk, dengan terburu-buru ia berlari secepat yang ia mampu, sesekali ia melirik ke belakang punggungnya, takut jika ternyata Siwon mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun menatap geram dan kecewa dalam waktu yang bersamaan, geram terhadap Siwon dan kecewa pada Yunho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun memukul bahu Siwon cukup keras, Siwon yang tersadar segera membungkuk, memunguti potongan bajunya yang sobek, tatapan penyesalan terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

"Kyuhyun, mianhe.. aku.."

"Cukup! Kau baru saja memukul namja yang aku sukai! Aku membencimu Siwon!"

Nyut.

Dada Siwon terasa sakit, nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat, matanya bergerak gelisah, apalagi saat ia melihat Kyuhyun mengusap kasar airmatanya yang menetes.

"Kau! Pergi dari hadapanku! SELESAIKAN URUSANMU SENDIRI!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kyuhyun, Dengarkan aku dulu.. namja itu tidak sebaik yang kau fikir" Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang, merasa jika diluar sana masih cukup ramai, Siwon mencekal lengan Kyuhyun, menariknya ke pelataran kelas yang lebih sepi. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon jengah, mendecih saat Siwon masih setia dengan dua sayapnya. Siwon menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menghilangkan sayapnya namun sia-sia, ia dalam emosi yang tidak terkendali, dan satu-satunya cara menghilangkannya adalah dengan..mencium Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggeleng, bukan saat yang tepat memikirkan hal itu, terserahlah dengan dua buah sayapnya, yang ia butuhkan kini hanya memberi Kyuhyun penjelasan.

"APA" Ketus Kyuhyun, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar, bulir keringat menetes menuruni bahunya yang kokoh.

"Aku mendengar semuanya, yunho dan rencana busuknya"

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras.

"Jangan berbicara hal yang tidak masuk akal Siwon, cukup sekali aku mempercayai hal yang mustahil, dan itu adalah kau"

"..."

"Dan aku tidak ingin lagi sekarang, pergi dan jangan ganggu aku"

Kyuhyun berbalik.

"Aku tidak rela namja itu berlaku kasar padamu!" Nada tegas Siwon menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun, namja itu menelan ludahnya, jarinya terkepal namun ia tetap bergeming, tidak berniat membalik tubuhnya. Siwon pun sama, ia berdiri disana, menantang dinding yang sedikit kusam.

"..."

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun"

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah pias, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, ia berbalik sekilas, menatap Siwon dengan pandangan sulit dipercaya, senyuman lirih terpampang di bibir Kyuhyun, senyuman yang berubah menjadi tawa, sedikit aneh.

"Kau benar-benar gila"

Dan Kyuhyun berlalu, ia meninggalkan Siwon dengan hatinya yang meremang, pedih. Siwon jatuh berlutut, ia ingin menangis namun seorang peri tidak mengenal tangisan, dan itu jauh lebih menyiksa.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh.." Lirihnya pilu.

Tak ada yang menyadari jika sosok itu memburam sedikit demi sedikit.

...

Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa henti, ia mengabaikan rasa kebas di tumitnya, perkataan Siwon beberapa menit lalu di sekolahnya menjadi semacam booster, kakinya bergerak entah menuntunnya kemana.

'_Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun'_

'_Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun'_

'_Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun'_

'_Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun'_

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan sebuah gang, ia menutup kedua telinganya, suara Siwon seakan mendengung, berputar-putar di kepalanya. Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng sendiri hingga ia mendengar suara lain.

"Jadi, namja yang bersama Kyuhyun itu monster?"

"Ya, sangat mengerikan dengan dua sayap hitam dan mata merah, dia sempat memukulku, aiisshh rencanaku menjadi berantakan, seharusnya aku sudah menikmati tubuh namja itu"

DEG.

Kyuhyun terpaku, bersandar pada ujung gang, ia mengenal jelas suara-suara itu. kejadian tadi berputar-putar, terngiang di telinganya. Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik, berlari sekuat tenaga, yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya meminta maaf pada Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengusap airmatanya yang entah kapan mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya, bibirnya berbisik lirih, mengucap berkali-kali kata maaf.

"Siwon! Siwon!" Kyuhyun berseru, memanggil-manggil nama Siwon, namun hingga suaranya berubah serak, ia tak juga menemukan namja peri itu.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju atap sekolahnya yang sudah sepi, ia mengedarkan penglihatannya, mengitari semua sudut ruang lapang tak beratap itu.

Bruk.

Kyuhyun terduduk, lemas, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, peluh menghiasi wajahnya, matanya memerah dengan air mata. Kyuhyun menyesal, ia memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak, langit beranjak senja, dengan warna jingga di ufuk barat. Kyuhyun belum ingin beranjak, tubuhnya keram.

"Siwon.. Siwon.. Mianhae.."

Deg.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang, disusul dua belah sayap berbulu hitam menutupi tubuhnya, melingkupinya dengan aman, Kyuhyun semakin terisak, ia berbalik lalu memeluk makhluk itu dengan erat.

"Siwon, aku minta maaf, aku salah.. k-kau benar.." Isakan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi di dada telanjang Siwon.

"Harusnya aku tidak marah padamu"

Jemari Siwon terangkat, membelai kepala Kyuhyun, sesekali di kecupnya. Siwon hanya diam namun pelukannya mengerat, seakan menyalurkan betapa penting Kyuhyun untuknya.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, menangkup wajah Siwon yang bagaikan pahatan terindah yang Tuhan ciptakan, Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum.

"Bisa kau katakan lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Katakan jika kau mencintaiku"

Siwon menelan ludahnya, matanya meredup, diusapnya lembut kedua belah pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa"

Wajah Kyuhyun berkerut, ia merasa Siwon mempermainkannya, dengan kasar ia menepis tangan Siwon dari wajahnya.

"Kau mempermainkanku?"

Siwon menggeleng, ia mencoba menangkup wajah Kyuhyun lagi namu kembali ditepis.

"A-aku tidak bisa Kyuhyun, a-aku.."

"Karena aku hanya manusia biasa?"

"Bukan"

"Lalu?"

Siwon meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun, meminta Namja itu untuk menggenggamnya, Kyuhyun menurut, ia juga cukup penasaran dengan alasan Siwon.

"Perhatikan baik-baik"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siwon menarik nafas panjang sebelum berbisik lirih.

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun"

Sreet.

Bertepatan dengan itu, genggaman tangan Kyuhyun menjadi kosong, Ah tidak kosong sepenuhnya, hanya sedikit buram. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah tegang.

"Hentikan..hentikan.." Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tubuh Siwon agar tidak menghilang, dan berhasil. Sosok itu kembali nyata.

"Ada apa ini?"

Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba, mendekapnya begitu erat seakan ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama.

"Aku menemukannya, kisah yang bisa mengembalikanku"

"Siwon.."

"Ya, kisah itu adalah kita"

Pelukan Kyuhyun terlepas, lengannya terkulai lemas, ia cukup pintar, ia tahu akan kemana pembicaraan ini berakhir, atau mungkin bukan hanya pembicaraan namun juga kisah mereka.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, namun Siwonpun menegang, ia mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa berkata apapun. Tubuhnya mulai memburam seiring dengan hatinya yang terus saja berbisik kata cinta untuk Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku diberi pilihan, aku ingin tetap bersamamu, tapi.."

"Kau berbohong.." Pilu Kyuhyun, ia memukul-mukul dada polos Siwon.

Siwon tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, ia menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, menatap dalam mata indah di depannya sebelum berbisik lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun, melebihi semua kisah roman yang pernah aku baca, melebihi semua dongeng-dongeng indah pengantar tidur"

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu.. sangat"

Siwon mengikis jarak diantara mereka, memperpendek deru nafas mereka hingga bibirnya berada 2 senti di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Cup.

Seakan ciuman kali ini menjadi sebuah ciuman perpisahan, kedua pasang mata itupun menutup dengan diiringi tetesan di sudutnya. Tubuh Siwon memburam, semakin tak kasat mata, lalu menghilang.

...

Trrrrrnnng... trrrnngg.. trrrnnnggg..

Namja itu membuka matanya kala pekikan alarm menggema di meja nakasnya, ia terduduk bingung, matanya menjelajahi ruangan yang ia yakini adalah kamarnya, ia juga meraba piyama yang ia kenakan.

Bukannya ia berada di atap sekolah? Bukannya ia masih mengenakan seragamnya?

"Kyunnie sayaaang, saatnya sarapan"

Dan teriakan itu, Eommanya ada di rumah?

Kyuhyun bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berlari dengan tergesa menuruni anak tangga lalu berdiri bingung di depan meja makan, Appa dan Eommanya tengah berbincang sambil menikmati sarapan pagi mereka.

"K-kapan kalian pulang?"

Heechul, sang eomma mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Eoh, kau sudah bangun sayang? Duduklah, semalam sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan kami"

Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Kau kelelahan di sekolah, untung saja temanmu itu berbaik hati mengantarmu pulang"

"Teman?"

Heechul mengangguk, meletakkan sepotong roti dan segelas susu di depan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, namja tampan berlesung pipi"

Deg.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, ia berbalik tergesa menuju kamarnya, Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan panggilan orang tuanya yang bingung dengan tingkah laku anak mereka. Kyuhyun hanya ingin memastika satu hal, jika Siwon masih ada di kamarnya.

Brak.

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya, mengunci agar tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk, ia berjongkok di depan ranjang, berbungkuk mencari Siwon di tempat biasanya ia tertidur.

Kosong.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, terpaan angin pagi berhembus melewati poninya, ia berbalik, jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar, matanya memburam, menunduk dan saat itu pula ia menangkap sepotong pakaian di kursi yang terletak tepat di depan rak buku.

Kyuhyun beringsut, meraih pakaian yang terlipat rapih dengan sehelai bulu hitam di atasnya.

"Siwon.. hiks.." Kyuhyun memeluk pakaian itu, menghirup sisa aroma tubuh Siwon yang menempel, isakannya semakin menjadi, merasa begitu kesepian, Kyuhyun baru saja menyadari jika Siwon benar-benar pergi, meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian

.

"Cho Kyuhyun, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang baru saja aku katakan?"

Kyuhyun menunduk meremas jemarinya, Kim Seongsaenim berjalan tegas ke arahnya dengan sebatang kayu di tangannya. Sepanjang pelajaran tambahan ini ia hanya melamun dan memandang jendela kelasnya, ia memikirkan Siwon.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun bergidik, ia bergerak mundur, sungguh ia ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Tanganmu!"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya mendapat hukuman, ia terkenal disiplin dan bintang sekolahnya, tapi hari ini ia merasa dirinya sama saja dengan duo Eunhae yang terkenal bandel.

Plak.

Plak.

Kyuhyun meringis, telapak tangannya seperti terbakar, panas. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa ingin menangis.

"Aku tidak ingin orang-orang yang melamun dalam kelasku, Arraseo!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu kembali duduk sementara Kim Seongsaenim kembali ke depan kelas, membuka bukunya dan kembali berkutat dengan mata pelajaran.

Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendu, sahabatnya tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Wookie menggigit bibirnya saat melihat jemari Kyuhyun bergetar dengan telapaknya yang melepuh, ringisan terdengar lirih dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dahi Wookie berkerut, wajah Kyuhyun lebih kurus dibanding biasanya, lingkaran hitam berada di bawah matanya dan tak ada lagi senyum ceria yang bisa menghias bibirnya. Wookie menunduk, merasa kasihan.

...

"Hhhh..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, Kyuhyun menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang memerah, melepuh dan sedikit berdarah. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan taman, memutuskan melamun sejenak sebelum pulang kerumahnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya seiring airmata yang meluncur dari sudut matanya. Ia merindukan Siwon, jujur.

'_Lemon Juice, aku mohoooon'_

'_Mianhe, merobek bajumu Kyuhyun-ah'_

Kyuhyun menggenggam telapak tangannya, mencoba mengalihkan sakit hatinya, membiarkan darah segar merembes di sela-sela jarinya. Kyuhyun meringis pelan. Suara Siwon terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, cara namja itu merengek, membujuknya, menggodanya, semua.

'_Aku tidak pernah rela namja itu berlaku kasar padamu!'_

'_Saranghae'_

'_Aku menyukai semuanya, sejak pertama kali aku disini'_

Kyuhyun terbangun duduk, menangis meraung-raung memanggil nama Siwon, menjambak rerumputan, tidak menghiraukan lukanya.

"Kau berisik"

Sebuah suara menghentikan tangisan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menoleh, seorang namja tidur telentang tidak jauh dari tempatnya, dengan kacamata hitam membingkai matanya, rambutnya coklat kemerahan, poni membingkai dahinya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

Srek.

Namja itu bangun, merentangkan lengannya lalu membuka kacamata hitamnya. Kyuhyun menunduk sesenggukan, menyembunyikan telapak tangannya di depan dada. Sang Namja misterius tersenyum, memiringkan kepalanya. Ia berdiri, berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk disampingnya, matanya mengeras melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang terluka, dengan lembut ia menarik kedua lengan Kyuhyun, menaruh diatas pangkuannya.

"Kau sangat tahu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, mata bulatnya semakin membulat, airmata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Bruk.

Kyuhyun menghambur ke pelukan Si Namja, menangis lagi di bahu kokoh itu.

"S-siwon.. Siwon.. kau k-kembali" Isak Kyuhyun, Siwon, namja berambut Coklat itu tersenyum, memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. Menghirup aroma Kyuhyun, ia begitu merindukan namja Cho itu, semua tentangnya.

"Aku selalu terperangkap, dimanapun kau berada"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, ingin tersenyum namun tangisannya semakin menjadi, Siwon pun sama, matanya menjadi basah hanya dengan mendengar isakan Kyuhyun tepat di telinganya.

"S-saranghae Siwon, aku juga mencintaimu, jangan pergi lagi"

Siwon tersenyum, ia mengangguk, jemarinya membelai rambut Kyuhyun, matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan dua makhluk tidak kasat mata beberapa meter di bawah pohon akasia, mereka tersenyum, sayapnya mengepak bercahaya putih.

Siwon melempar jempolnya dengan mulut menggumam kata terima kasih, mereka mengangguk lalu memudar bersama dengan hembusan angin.

END

Eaaaaaa.. Siwon jadi manusia

Semoga suka dengan ff ini, Qai buru-buru updatenya selama perjalanan ke airport..

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu

LOVE

QAI^^


End file.
